Fujoshi
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sudah memiliki istri, kebetulan istri keduanya seorang fangirl BoyBand. Bagaimana reaksi istri mereka jika tahu suaminya terlibat skandal hubungan sesama jenis? YunJae/Slight YunRa, Jaehyo/Lil bit Humor/Rated T/Oneshoot


Title : **Fujoshi**

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : T-M

Cast : YunJae, Song Jihyo, Go Ahra.

Genre : YAOI, litle bit straight, Romance.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya..

Lenght : 1Shoot**  
**

**Warning :** **YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, No Majas, alur lambat- kadang cepet(?) TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

_**~**Fujoshi**~**_

Sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, peluh yang menetes dari tubuh keduanya menandakan bahwa permainan yang baru saja mereka selesaikan itu sangat panas dan bergairah. Keduanya saling memeluk, hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, dua namja yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu tak terganggu sama sekali dengan bunyi ponsel yang berdering, mereka tetap dalam posisi saling memeluk, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho, dan sang seme-Yunho- merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

_Well._.. keduanya memang namja, tapi mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Sangat ironis memang. Bagaimana bisa sesama namja menjalin hubungan? Bukankah itu terlarang dan sebuah dosa?

Mungkin. Tapi mereka tak peduli, yang mereka tahu, mereka saling mencintai dan saling membutuhkan, dan mereka merasa nyaman. Bukankah cinta itu memang buta?

"Aku harus pulang Yun..." Jaejoong menggesekkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher Yunho dan menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak bermalam di sini saja? Aku sengaja memesan hotel yang lebih bagus dari sebelumnya" Sahut Yunho membelai surai lembut Jaejoong yang basah karena keringat itu.

"Andwe... Jihyo Nuna pasti mengkhawatirkanku"

"Tks... Baiklah... Aku juga tak memberi tahu Ahra jika hari ini akan pulang terlambat"

Cup

"Mmphh.." Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berciuman panas, dan sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar terlambat lagi pulang ke rumah karena ciuman mereka membangunkan kembali sesuatu yang 'indah' di bawah tubuh mereka.

**~*YunJae*~**

Jaejoong masuk ke apartement-nya dengan mengendap-endap seperti seorang pencuri, pasalnya itu pertama kalinya ia pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam, biasanya jika lemburpun ia tak akan selarut itu.

Klik

Ruangan gelap itu tiba-tiba menjadi terang.

"Darimana saja Jae? Kenapa baru pulang?" Seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Jaejoong seraya memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Jihyo Nuna...K-kenapa kau belum tidur?" gugup Jaejoong merasa seperti tertangkap basah sedang mencuri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Jihyo melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya menatap curiga Jaejoong.

"Aku... itu... aku lembur, tadinya aku akan mengabarimu dulu tapi _Boss_ kami juga ikut lembur, jadi aku tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghubungimu dulu, mian..." Sesal Jaejoong beralasan.

"Tapi kenapa kau mematikan Ponselmu? Aku sangat cemas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu eoh?" Omel yeoja cantik bernama Jihyo itu.

"Ponselku baterainya habis, mian..."

"Hahh... sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah pulang dengan selamat... Kau sudah makan? Kalau kau mau, aku akan memanaskan kembali makanannya" tawar Jihyo melupakan kekesalannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah makan tadi di kantor" tolak Jaejoong, tadi ia memang sudah makan malam terlebih dulu bersama Yunho sebelum melakukan 'Aktifitas rutin' mereka.

"Geurae? Ya sudah, istrirahat sana... kau pasti sangat lelah" Jihyo kembali duduk di kursi 'kerjanya'.

"Nuna tidak tidur?"

"Hehee... Aku harus menyelesaikan karyaku dulu, besok adalah _U-Ro day_, jadi sudah harus selesai biar besok bisa di_post_." Jawab Jihyo seraya mengerling. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Selalu saja..

"Tks... Ya sudah, aku tidur duluan, Jumusseyeo..."

"Nde... Jaljayo..."

Song Jihyo, atau mungkin sekarang menjadi Kim Jihyo adalah istri dari Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menikah dengannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Usia Jihyo lebih tua 3 tahun dari Jaejoong, sehingga hubungan keduanya lebih terlihat seperti adik dan kakak ketimbang sepasang suami istri. Jaejoong selalu bersikap manja pada Jihyo, dan begitupun dengan Jihyo ia selalu membalas dengan memanjakannya. Jihyo memang terlihat lebih dewasa, mungkin karena faktor usia dan hubungan keduanya memang dekat dari dulu, karena Jihyo dan Jaejoong berteman sejak kecil.

Jihyo adalah seorang _fangirl_ sebuah _BoyBand_ terkenal di Korea yang bernama _Dong Bang Shin Ki_, atau _DBSK-_ BoyBand yang beranggotakan 5 orang namja tampan yang multitalenta-.

Sejak debut, Jihyo sudah mengidolakan mereka. Biasnya adalah _U-Know _dan _Hero_. Karena _fanservice_ yang dilakuakan keduanya selalu sangat terlihat nyata, maka _fans BB_ tersebut- _Cassiopeia_- mulai memasangkan mereka sebagai _Couple_.

Banyak yang berharap hubungan keduanya menjadi **Nyata**, dan bahkan tak sedikit pula yang mendukung hubungan keduanya, padahal U-Know dan Hero adalah seorang namja, tapi begitulah dunia _fandom_.

Dan mereka menamakan dirinya **U-Roshipper**. *Sumpah ane ngarang beud :-*

Jihyo juga termasuk seorang _U-Roshipper_, bahkan kadar ke-_shipper_-annya sudak akut, ia jadi sering berimajinasi, sehingga menyalurkan imajinasi liarnya itu lewat tulisan, dan kebetulan Jihyo pun sangat suka menulis fiksi. Singkatnya Jihyo adalah seorang author.^^

"Ough..." Jihyo meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya. "Sempurna..." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menncari daftar nama sesorang yang akan dihubunginya.

"Yobosseo... Ahra-yah..." Panggilnya ketika terleponnya tersambung.

[_"Eonnie waeyo?_"] Jawab seseorang di seberang.

"Kau sudah tidur? Mianhae aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin meberi tahu jika _fanfict_ yang kamu minta sudah jadi, besok aku akan _post_."

[_"Jinjja? Kyaaaa...upss... Gomawo Eonnie..."_]

"Wae? Suamimu terbangun?" Tanya Jihyo, karena tiba-tiba suara Ahra terdengar seperti berbisik, padahal tadi ia jelas mendengar jika Ahra berteriak.

[_"Aniyo... Dia baru pulang dan baru saja tidur.."_]

"Geurae, kalau begitu kau teruskan kembali tidurmu aku juga akan tidur. Annyeong..."

[_"Ne Eonnie, annyeong..."_]

PIP

Jihyo mematikan ponselnya, kemudian ia bergegas untuk tidur karena sedari tadi ia terus menguap. Ternyata menjadi seorang author itu tidak mudah. Huft...

**~*YunJae*~**

"Yun lihat, bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan 2 baju _V neck_ berwarna krem dan coklat di tanganya. Modelnya memang sama, hanya saja baju berwarna krem belahan dadanya agak rendah.

"Yang ini" Pilih Yunho pada baju berwarna coklat.

"Jinjja? Padahal aku lebih suka yang ini" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit sedih. Ck, padahal tadi jelas-jelas dia meminta pendapat kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu memakai baju yang lehernya terlalu rendah, apalagi kau memakai baju itu di rumahmu atau di luar. Aku tak mau nanti orang-orang bernafsu melihatmu" Ujar Yunho memberikan alasan. Ia mencubut bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut.

"Kalau aku memakainya hanya di depanmu eotte?" Tanya Jaejoong manja.

"Kalau di depanku, akan lebih baik jika kau tak memakai sehelai benangpun, pasti penampilanmu terlihat sempurna"

"Yya! Aishh.. pervert" Jaejoong memukul pelan dada Yunho dan memberikan baju itu pada Yunho. "Aku mau dua-duanya" Ucapnya kemudian ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Jika Jaejoong ingin membeli dua-duanya, untuk apa namja cantik itu meminta pendapatnya? Ck, Kekasihnya itu memang aneh, Pikir Yunho. Lantas ia pun menyusul Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah memilih sepatu bermerk terkenal. Aigooo... Sepertinya uang gajinya bulan ini akan cepat menyusut.

"Pelan-pelan makannya..." Yunho mengusap lelehan es krim vanilla di sudut bibir Jaejoong. "Kenapa cara makanmu seperti anak kecil eoh?" Omel Yunho.

"Wae? Kau tak suka?" Jaejoong mendelikkan matanya, namja cantik itu memang suka sensitif jika kekasihnya sudah mengomelinya.

"Aniyo... Aku hanya heran saja. Dan berhenti memajukan bibirmu, jika tidak aku kan menciummu sekarang juga" Yunho mencoba menakut-nakuti. Tapi namja cantik itu malah terkekeh.

"Ciumlah kalau berani" Tantang Jaejoong, kali ini ia memajukan bibirnya tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir Yunho tak akan mungkin mau melakukannya karena ini di tempat umum. Mereka bisa mendapat tatapan horor karena dua orang namja berciuman. Tapi sepertinya pikirannya salah, sebab kini Yunho tengah melumat bibir Jaejoong yang terasa lebih manis karena namja cantik itu tengah memakan es krim.

"Mmpphhhckpckp..."

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling taman, ia berharap tak ada orang yang melihat ketika mereka berciuman tadi. Tapi harapannya tak sesuai,karena ia melihat beberapa siswi SMU tengah memandang ke arahnya. Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong heran, siswi-siswi itu bukannya merasa horor malah mereka terlihat tersenyum, kemudian setelah itu mereka menjerit histeris.

'_Apa mereka gila?'_ Pikir Jaejoong. Lalu ia memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Yunho.

"Michyeosseo? Mereka melihat kita Yunho-ssi..."

"Hahahaha... Bukannya kau sendiri yang menantangku eoh?"

"Tks... dasar mesum" Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan memakan es krimnya, ia tak mempedulikan tawa Yunho yang semakin meledak. Sepertinya Yunho ikut gila seperti siswi-siswi itu. Pikirnya lagi.

Makan malam itu terasa hening, sedari tadi Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah istrinya yang tertawa sendirian sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Hahaha... Aigoo... perutku... Jihyo Eonnie memang daebak! FF humornya bikin aku tak berhenti tertawa, hahahahaaaa..."

GREK

"Aku sudah kenyang" Yunho berdiri dan meninggalkan Ahra yang masih tertawa gila.

"Eh, Oppa.. Bukannya makanannya belum habis?" Tanya Ahra setelah sadar, ia melihat makanan suaminya masih tersisa.

"Mendengar kau tertawa saja sudah membuatku kenyang" Sahut Yunho cuek.

"Mianhae... Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawaku..." Sesal Ahra, yeoja itu menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya memang dia membaca sebuah Fanfiksi selagi makan.

"Sudahlah... kau teruskan saja makannya. Aku keluar dulu" Yunho mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Eoddiga?"

"Sketsaku tertinggal di kantor, padahal malam ini aku harus menyelesaikannya, jadi aku akan mengambilnya ke sana. Mungkin aku pulang larut, kau tidurlah lebih dulu jangan menungguku ok?"

"Geurae? Baiklah kalau begitu... tapi Oppa jangan pulang terlalu malam ne.."

"Nde... Galkhae.."

BLAMM

"Hahhh..." Ahra menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, ia melirik makanannya yang belum habis. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Yunho selalu sering meninggalkannya sekarang, padahal sudah malam.

Ahra merasakan akhir-akhir ini sikap Yunho berbeda. Yunho memang selalu tak ambil pusing jika ia sudah larut dalam dunia _fangirling_-nya, suaminya itu sangat menghargai _hobby_-nya. Tapi kali ini sikap Yunho lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Apa Yunho Oppa marah karena aku tak kunjung memberinya seorang anak?" Gumam Ahra. "Hahhh... Sepertinya aku harus berhenti memakan pil itu, dan memulai mengikuti program memiliki anak..."

_Well_...Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra-nama asli yeoja itu- memang sudah menikah hampir satu tahun. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mempunyai anak terlebih dulu karena Yunho ingin fokus dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang arsitek baru. Yunho rasa dirinya belum cukup mapan untuk memiliki keturunan, karena dia baru satu tahun menggeluti pekerjaan itu. Dan Ahra, ia masih ingin bebas dan ber-_fangirling_ tanpa ada yang mengganggu dengan kehadiran seorang anak. Maka dari itu setelah menikah, Ahra memutuskan untuk mengkonsumsi Pil KB seperti yang disarankan Yunho.

"Mmmphh Yunhh...ahhh..." Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat lidah Yunho menjelajahi dan menghisap kuat leher jenjangnnya hingga meninggalkan bercak keunguan di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Yunho seraya menggigit pelan telinga Jaejoong.

"Ahh...Yunnieehh... Rasuki akuhh.." Rancau Jaejoong tak tahan.

"_As you wish Boo.._"

"Oughh..._Yess_.."

Sofa kantor itu kembali menjadi saksi mereka bercinta. Yunho dan Jaejoong yang memang bekerja satu kantor (sama-sama arsitek baru yg kere/plakk/) memang sering menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka di kantor. Yunho memiliki kunci duplikat kantor perusahaan Arsitektur yang baru dirintis itu, karena ia adalah orang kepercayaan _Boss_-nya. Dan daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang dengan menyewa kamar hotel untuk berkencan, lebih baik mereka menggunakan fasilitas yang ada. Ck, andai saja _Boss_-nya tahu pasti mereka sudah di pecat. -_-

"Yunniehh! Di sana..."

"Kenapa sempit sekali eum? Ahhhh..."

"Eungghhh..ahhh Lebih dalam Yunh..anghh.."

"Uhh..hahh..akuhh..sampaiii..."

"Aarrrggghhhh..."

BRUK

"Hahh...hahhh...Saranghae Boojae..."

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari rectum hangat Jaejoong.

Keduanya duduk berpelukan di sofa itu. Mereka sudah kembali berpakaian meski masih terlihat jelas raut kelelahan di wajah tampan dan cantiknya. Yunho agak menyandarkan punggungnya sehingga Jaejoong bisa memeluk tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu menyadarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kerkasihnya. Dan Yunho, ia membelai surai halus Jaejoong seperti kebiasaanya jika usai bercinta.

"Apakah kita akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Namja cantik itu memainkan kancing kemeja kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal ia sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Jaejoong.

"Tks, Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu" kesal Jaejoong karena ia tahu Yunho pasti paham maksudnya. "Aku lelah Yunnie-ah... Aku merasa jahat pada Jihyo Nuna..."

"..."

"Dulu aku menikahinya karena hanya ingin membuktikan apakah aku memang menyukai wanita atau tidak... Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku sadar jika aku memang tidak pernah tertarik sama sekali pada seorang wanita, aku—" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya.

Yunho yang memang sudah tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan selanjutnya mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dulu aku menikahi Ahra karena aku memang mencintainya, aku seperti kebanyakan namja lainnya, menyukai perempuan. Tapi setelah bertemu dan mengenalmu, aku mulai melupakan makhluk berparas cantik itu-wanita-. Kehangatan, kelembutan, dan kecantikan semuanya sudah ada di dirimu... Aku tak membutuhkan yang lain lagi..." ungkap Yunho mantap.

"Lantas, kita akan terus seperti ini? Mengkhianati istri-istri kita?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Untuk saat ini.. biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku masih belum memikirkannya.." sahut Yunho berbisik. Dan Jaejoong hanya bias mngehela nafas. Selalu saja begitu. Pikirnya. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Umm bagaimana kalau besok kita belanja, kau mau 'kan?"

"Cihh, kau menyogokku eoh?"

"Wae? Tidak mau?" senyum Yunho menyeringai.

"Aishh…"

***~YunJae*~**

"Oppa, hari ini aku akan pergi ke _Gathring_, jadi mungkin pulangnya agak sedikit malam, tak apa 'kan?" Tanya Ahra pada Yunho, mereka tengah sarapan bersama.

"Gwaenchana, hari ini aku juga lembur. Jadi mungkin pulang malam." Sahut Yunho.

"Gomawo Oppa, kau sangat pengertian... Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan suami sepertimu" Ucap Ahra tersenyum. Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan istrinya itu.

Acara _Gathring U-Roshipper_ itu berjalan lancar, Jihyo dan Ahra yang memang mulai dekat semenjak Ahra bergabung dengan _fandom_ itu tiga tahun lalu jadi semakin dekat seperti kakak-adik. Apalagi nasib mereka sama, _fangirl_ yang sama-sama sudah bersuami. Mereka memang sering berbagi cerita, tapi Jihyo tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah Ahra. Dan begitupun Ahra, kendati apartement mereka jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, namun ia tak pernah berkunjung ke apartement Jihyo.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor apartement Jihyo. Untuk pertama kali, Ahra memutuskan berkunjung ke apartement eonnie-nya itu karena tempat _Gath_ tak jauh dari sana.

"Eonnie, apa suamimu galak?"

"Ani, Jeje sangat imut, bahkan dia terlalu lembut untuk seorang laki-laki"

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah nanti juga kau akan tahu" Jihyo trersenyum dan meneruskan langkahnya diikuti Ahra di sampingnya.

.  
.

"Kau tidak pulang Yun?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aniya… aku takut sebentar lagi Jihyo Nuna pulang"

"Wae? Kau takut istrimu memeregoki kita sedang bermesraan eoh?" Goda Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, kemudian namja tampan itu mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terlentang di sofa.

"Istrimu juga pasti khwatir kalau jam segini kau belum pulang" Kilah Jaejoong mencoba menahan wajah Yunho agar tidak menciumnya.

"Ahra sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat, mungkin dia baru pulang nanti jam sebelas, ini baru jam Sembilan Boo… dan aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dulu" Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, dan seperti biasa, Jaejoong tak bisa mengelak jika namja tampan itu sudah menginginkannya.

"Mmmpphh…"

Cklekk

"Aku pu—"

BRUKK!

"Jeje-yah…"

"Oppa…."

Jaejoong sontak mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya tengah mematung dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Nuna/ Ahra?"

.

Suasana terasa mencekam. Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk menunduk di depan Jihyo dan Ahra. Sesaat lalu keduanya sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Shock. Itulah yang dirasakan Jihyo dan Ahra.

Mereka memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis, tapi demi Tuhan, ini terjadi pada suami mereka sendiri, oang terdekat mereka dan orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Mereka tak menyangka jika akan mengalaminya di dunia nyata. Oke, mereka memang menganggap _U-Ro_ itu _Real_, tapi suaminya?

Oh _Gosh_, ingin rasanya Jihyo dan Ahra berguling-guling saat itu juga.

"Mian…" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya gugup karena merasa sedang diadili.

"Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong"

DEG

Jihyo dan Ahra sontak menatap Yunho tak percaya, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan mengucapkan hal itu. Ia pikir Yunho akan mengelak dan menjelaskan pada istrinya, tapi…

"Yun…."

Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia tahu Jaejoong terkejut. Selama ini dirinya tak pernah tegas dan selalu menggantungkan jawaban jika Jaejoong bertanya tentang status hubungan mereka.

"Aku akan terima jika kalian akan menghukumku, tapi aku sungguh mencintai Jaejoong, aku tak ingin kehilangannya" Ucap Yunho mantap.

"Oppa…." Suara Ahra tercekat, yeoja itu sedari tadi menangis mendapat kenyataan yang tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di benaknya .

"Lebih baik kalian bicara berdua saja. Jeje-yah… ikut aku.." Jihyo berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho, dan kekasihnya itu menganggukkan kepala seolah berkata _'Kita akan baik-baik saja'_.

Dan dengan sedikit ragu, Jaejoong pun mengikuti Jihyo masuk ke kamar mereka, meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra yang masih terdiam.

**~*YunJae*~**

Seminggu berlalu. Jihyo memilih untuk menenangkan diri di rumah halmeoninya. Ia meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di apartement mereka, membuat Jaejoong semakin merasa bersalah. Jihyo memang tidak mengeluarkan airmata seperti ahra, tapi Jaejoong tahu istrinya itu kecewa dan sedih. Jaejoong sadar ia terlalu egois, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia sangat mencintai Yunho, dan kalaupun Yunho tak pernah datang ke kehidupannya, Jaejoong yakin jika dirinya tak akan mampu keluar dari dunianya.-Gay-

Begitu juga dengan Yunho, Ahra pulang ke rumah orangtuanya, mereka memang tidak bertengkar, tapi Ahra tak berhenti menangis saat itu, dan Yunho tahu jika yeoja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sangat marah dan kecewa. Namun ia sudah memilih, ia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Jaejoong. Sangat salah memang. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang seumur hidup dia membohongi istrinya karena mencintai orang lain?

** YJS Café**

"Aku sudah memutuskan— Kita akan bercerai Jae"

"Nu-nuna?"

"Kita tak bias hidup bersama jika kau mencintai orang lain… Aku memang sakit hati, tapi- akan lebih sakit hati lagi jika pernikahan ini tetap diteruskan…" tutur Jihyo. Selama seminggu ia memang sudah memikirkan. Perceraian memang lebih baik untuk mereka. Selain itu, ia juga sadar jika sebenarnya ia tak pernah mencintai Jaejoong seutuhnya. Di matanya, Jaejoong tetaplah seorang namdongsaeng yang harus dilindungi. Dan dulu ia menikah dengan Jaejoong pun karena ingin melindungi namja cantik itu, hanya itu.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Kita juga bercerai saja Oppa"

"Ye?" Yunho sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ahra.

"Aku juga sudah memikirkan… Kita tak mungkin tetap bersama jika sudah tak saling mencintai. Aku juga kecewa, tapi….ini lebih baik…" lirih Ahra sedikit sedih.

"Maafkan aku Ahra, aku—"

"Sudahlah Oppa... percuma kau meminta maaf juga, kita tidak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu.."

Semuanya terdiam. Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa semakin bersalah, sejatinya mereka tak tega memperlakukan orang yang sangat mencintai mereka itu seperti itu. Tapi Jihyo dan Ahra benar, pernikahan mereka terlalu sulit jika harus di teruskan.

"Kami akan bercerai dari kalian, tapi dengan satu syarat" Ucap Jihyo membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong mendongkakkan kepala.

"Kalian harus menikah" Imbuh Ahra.

"MWO?/ MWO?"

**~*YunJae*~**

** Incheon Airport**

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh?" Go Ahra menggerutu sebal. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dari Belanda, yeah… Sesuai kesepakatan. Mereka akan bercerai dengan syarat Yunho dan Jaejoong harus menikah. Dan pernikahan pasangan fenomenal itu dilangsungkan di Belanda, karena memang kini baru Negara kincir angin itu saja yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis *Mian aq g tau lg Negara apa yang sdh melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, aq cm tau Belanda aja*

"Jangan bilang jika mereka 'singgah' ke toilet dulu? Aishh… awas saja jika itu benar" Song Jihyo pun ikut menggerutu. _Well_… setelah sebulan yang lalu mereka resmi bercerai, Jihyo dan Ahra kembali memakai marga lahir mereka.

"Itu mereka!... Di sini!" Pekik Ahra melambaikan tangannya ke arah YunJae.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang melihat mantan-mantan istrinya itu menjemput, segera menghampiri.

"Kalian datang?"

"Um, kami menunggu kalian berdua sampai berjamur" Kesal Ahra.

"Mian, tadi keberangkatannya ditunda selama satu jam" Jelas Jaejoong merasa menyesal karena sudah membuat kedua sahabatnya itu menunggu lama.

"Tks, sudahlah... kita pulang sekarang ,kkajja!"

"Umm.."

** YunJae's Apartement**

Jihyo dan Ahra tengah sibuk mengeluarkan barang-barang milik YunJae dari dalam koper. Mereka mencari oleh-oleh yang tiga hari lalu di pesannya. Setelah menikah, Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk sekalian berbulan madu di negeri kincir angin tersebut. Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu sepuluh hari di sana. Inginnya lebih lama lagi, tapi mengingat mereka hanyalah seorang arsitek dengan pendapatan yang belum telalu besar karena mereka bekerja di perusahaan arsitektur yang belum begitu terkenal, jadi mereka hanya bisa berhemat.

"Oppa, kau membawa pesananku ani?" Ahra mengaduk-aduk isi tas Yunho.

"Ada di sana, cari saja" Sahut Yunho dari dapur, ia memang sedang membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan minuman untuk mereka.

"Ige mwoya?"

"Oh, itu oleh-oleh untukmu" Yunho menyimpan minuman itu di meja.

"Mwo? Ige-?... Oppa! Aku memintamu membelikan tas _branded_, bukan miniatur kincir angin seperti ini, aishh.." Ahra melemparkan benda kecil itu ke sofa.

"Waeyo? Bukankah itu sangat lucu? kau bisa mendapatkan tas itu di sini, tapi miniatur itu? Sangat susah mendapatkannya di Korea" Sahut Yunho polos membuat Jihyo tertawa keras mendengar alasan Yunho yang sangat aneh itu, sedangkan Ahra, ia mengerucutkan bibir keritingnya.

"Ah, Aku juga membawakanmu oleh-oleh nuna-yah... Jja..." Jaejoong memberikan sesuatu pada Jihyo.

"Mwondae ige?... Tu-Tulip?"

"Nde, bunga Tulip. Aku tahu Nuna sangat menyukai bunga. Dan meski aku tahu kita juga bisa menemukannya di sini, tapi bunga khas Belanda itu spesial, karena aku memetiknya sendiri dari taman depan hotel kita menginap, iya 'kan Yun?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu.

"Yya! Kau jauh-jauh pergi ke sana hanya membawakanku seikat bunga ini? Ommo..." Jihyo menatap tak percaya dua orang di depannya. Baru pertamakali dirinya mendengar orang yang datang dari luar negeri membawakan cindramata sebuket bunga,_ what the_?

"Hahahaha...Ternyata eonnie lebih parah" Ejek Ahra terkikik.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar—"

"Waeyo...?" Jaejoong menatap heran dua perempuan itu dengan polosnya.

"Lebih baik kau memberiku bunga Bank saja" Gerutu Jihyo. Ia hanya bisa mengelus dada, mengerti karena dua namja di depannya itu arsitek yang 'kere'.

"Hahaha...hahaha..."

Dan suara lampir itu(?) terus membahana di apartement sederhana milik pasangan YunJae itu.

.  
.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam, dan saat ini keempatnya kembali berkumpul di _Living room_ yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Kapan kalian pulang?" Tanya Yunho datar. Namja tampan itu masih fokus memandang layar datar di hadapannya yang tengah menayangkan berita sepak bola.

Jihyo dan Ahra mendelik.

"Kau mengusir kami?" Dengus Jihyo.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya takut kalian kemalaman, tak baik jika seorang yeoja harus pulang malam-malam" kilah Yunho seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tks, padahal jelas sekali tadi Oppa mengusir kami... Ya sudah, kkajja eonnie kita pulang! Lagi pula mataku iritasi sedari tadi melihat mereka terus bermesraan" Ahra berdiri dan menarik tangan Jihyo agar ikut berdiri juga.

"Chamkamman!" tahan Jaejoong. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.." Lirihnya sedikit ragu.

Jihyo dan Ahra akhirnya terpaksa duduk kembali.

"Masalah apa?" Jihyo melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itu...um..kalian.. kenapa kalian menyetujui hubungan kami? Maksudku—"

"Mengapa kalian tidak merasa jijik pada hubungan kami, bukankah hubungan seperti kami itu masih tabu?" Yunho meneruskan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jihyo dan Ahra saling berpandangan.

"Bukankah kalian tahu siapa kami?" Tanya balik Ahra.

"Huh?"

"Kami _U-Roshipper_, dan kalian tahu siapa _U-Ro_?" Tanya Jihyo tersenyum lebar._ "U-know x Hero_. Mereka berdua juga laki-laki. Jadi kita tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu" jelasnya.

"Dan satu lagi, kita bukan hanya sekedar _U-Roshipper _, tapi kami..." Ahra melirik Jihyo, mereka berdua tersenyum penuh arti.

"**Fujoshi**.." Koor Ahra dan Jihyo.

"Sudah jelas kan? Kkajja Ahra kita pulang, eonnie baru ingat jika malam ini harus _posting fanfict_..." Kemudian Jihyo dan Ahrapun pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Lebih tepatnya tak mengerti apa yang kedua yeoja itu ucapkan.

'_Fujoshi? Apa lagi itu?' _ucap keduanya dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Boo... Lebih baik kita tidur, kkajja"

Srek

"Ah!" Jaejoong yang masih terpaku terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yunho membopongnya. Dan dengan refleks ia pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya itu.

"Kita bermain liar malam ini, ok?" Bisik Yunho seraya mengerling.

"Siapa takut?" Tantang Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya. Dan hal itu tak disia-siakan oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu langsung saja meraup bibir _kissable_ istrinya itu dengan ganas.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka tanpa melepas kuluman bibirnya yang semakin mengganas.

"Mmpckpckpmmph..."

BLAMM!

_**FIN **_

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


End file.
